


Воображаемый друг

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Dystopia, Kid Fic, M/M, Parallel Universes, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Хаджиме вечно куда-то исчезает, не может прийти в гости к Тоору и не приглашает его к себе. Родители считают, что друг Тоору - воображаемый, но у его странностей есть объяснение. Верить в него или или нет - решать Ойкаве.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10





	Воображаемый друг

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Ship Wars 5.0.  
> Внезапная антиутопия (про обоснуй давайте не будем).  
> Canon deviation: Ойкава - единственный ребенок в семье.  
> Идея социума в мире Иваизуми позаимствована в текстах Chirsine.

— Мама, Хаджиме не умеет играть в волейбол! Я его учил сегодня! — радостно объявил Тоору, проносясь по кухне с мячом в руках.  
— А ты-то сам, конечно, великий волейболист у нас, — усмехнулась мама, поймав его за шиворот свободной рукой — в другой она держала нож для чистки овощей. — Чемпион Японии.  
— Не смейся! Я буду чемпионом Японии! — заявил Тоору.  
Пока его, шестилетнего, еще не брали ни в один клуб, но ничего, скоро он пойдет в школу, и уж тогда никуда они не денутся!  
Мама потрепала Тоору по макушке и улыбнулась, а вот отец недовольно нахмурился.  
— Ты обещала, что поговоришь с ним.  
Мама отвернулась к плите, бросив через плечо:  
— У меня не было времени. Вы постоянно на работе, а на мне весь дом.  
— Тогда это сделаю я.  
— Не надо! — поспешно возразила она. — После ужина поговорю. Тоору, иди вымойся, пока я готовлю. Ты перемазался, как маленький демоненок. Уверен, что играл в волейбол, а не в регби?  
— Ага!  
Когда он залез в крохотную ванну, под ногами сразу расплылись темно-серые потеки. И правда, весь грязный. Конечно, они ведь бегали босиком по пыльному газону — Хаджиме сказал, что ему нравится чувствовать ногами настоящую траву.  
Чудной он. Как будто трава бывает ненастоящая.  
Ноги у Тоору гудели от усталости, но от горячей воды как будто стали легче.  
Он кое-как вытерся, оделся и вернулся в кухню. Мама уже поставила на стол мясо и овощи и накладывала в плошку рис из рисоварки. Тоору стащил с общего блюда кусочек мяса и получил легкий щелчок по макушке:  
— Я все вижу! Не таскай еду, сейчас папа придет, и будем кушать вместе. Ото-сан, все готово!  
— Да, иду, — отозвался отец.  
Он сел за стол и устало потер пальцами веки.  
— Не выключаете компьютер? — спросила мама.  
— Нет, после еще поработаю. Сроки поджимают.  
Наскоро поев, он вернулся к горящему мертвенным белым светом экрану. Тоору понял, что ни телевизора, ни приставки ему сегодня не видать — мама не разрешит включать, чтобы не мешать отцу. Как будто он мало на работе пропадает, так еще и дома работает! И стоило ради этого становиться взрослым?  
Тоору еще не знал что такое “профессиональный спортсмен”, но определенно собирался им стать, когда вырастет. Просиживать дни и ночи за какими-то скучными делами? Ну вот еще! Он будет играть в волейбол!  
Он уже хотел смыться в свою комнату, но мама задержала его.  
— Подожди, Тоору. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
— Про что? — опасливо уточнил он, перебирая в памяти свои прегрешения. Вроде бы, недавно он не натворил ничего такого, за что мама могла задать взбучку, но мало ли.  
— Про твоего друга Хаджиме.  
Мама придвинула свой стул к его и обняла, подув ему на макушку:  
— Совсем уже большой. Скоро в школу.  
— Ага, — согласился Тоору, не понимая, к чему она клонит.  
— У тебя появится много новых знакомых. Ты сможешь завести себе... настоящих друзей.  
Она немного споткнулась на слове “настоящих”, словно не хотела его произносить.  
— Как это? — удивился Тоору. — А Хаджиме тогда какой?  
Мама вздохнула:  
— Ох, малыш… Я понимаю, тебе было одиноко. Мы с папой всегда очень заняты, а детей твоего возраста в округе совсем нет, вот ты и…  
— Да как это нет, когда Хаджиме есть!  
Тоору еще не понимал, в чем дело, но чувствовал, что их дружбе угрожает какая-то опасность.  
— Так, всё. Хватит сюсюкать с ним! — отец решительно поднялся из-за письменного стола. Лицо у него было сердитое.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, я сама ему объясню! — робко возразила мама.  
— Надо, — сказал отец.  
Тоору даже подумал, что отец его сейчас ударит. Вообще-то он никогда так не делал, это мама могла отвесить легкий полушутливый подзатыльник или небольно шлепнуть.  
Но отец взял стул и сел прямо напротив Тоору.  
— Твой Хаджиме — вымышленный, — сказал он. — Ты сам его придумал, потому что тебе не с кем было играть. Это бывает… с некоторыми детьми. Но теперь тебе стоит забыть про эти глупости, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя дразнили в школе. Ты уже взрослый.  
— Нет… — прошептал Тоору. — Нет же! Хаджиме настоящий! — выкрикнул он.  
— Настоящий? — недобро усмехнулся отец. — Почему же мы никогда его не видели? Он ни разу не приходил к тебе в гости.  
— Он… не может сюда прийти.  
— Почему?  
— Я не знаю! — слезы брызнули из глаз.  
Почему-то Хаджиме не мог ходить повсюду. Только в некоторые места, всегда недалеко от того уголка парка, где они обычно встречались с того самого момента, как познакомились.  
И не мог пригласить Тоору к себе домой, хотя тому было любопытно.  
— У тебя не получится пройти, — говорил он непонятно.  
Но Хаджиме был настоящий! Он ведь однажды дотащил на себе Тоору до угла улицы, когда тот свалился с дерева и подвернул ногу! Дальше не смог, но через два дома была аптека, и Тоору дохромал до нее сам, а аптекарша нашла в справочном номер телефона по адресу, который назвал Тоору, и дозвонилась его маме.  
Но как же им доказать?  
— Короче, если не перестанешь болтать про эти глупости, тебя отправят в психушку, — зло бросил отец и поднялся со стула. — Всё. У меня нет на это времени, я должен работать.  
— Мама… — Тоору поднял глаза, и мама грустно улыбнулась ему.  
— Мне очень жаль, милый. Ложись-ка спать, утро вечера мудренее. Только зубы не забудь почистить. И постарайся успокоиться.  
Мама поцеловала его в лоб, и Тоору побрел в ванную.  
Домик, в котором они жили, был одноэтажный. Вылезти из окна ничего не стоит. Побежать бы сейчас туда, где живет Хаджиме — просто чтобы убедиться в том, что он есть. А потом схватить его за руку и привести сюда — и пусть подавятся своим “придумал”!  
Но Тоору понятия не имел, где его искать.  
— Это глупо, — сказал Тоору сам себе. — Кто придумывает себе друга, который может обидно обозвать или треснуть?  
А Хаджиме был именно такой — запросто мог отвесить подзатыльник, если Тоору начинал хвастаться. Тоору даже немного дулся на него за это. Минуты две, дольше не выходило.  
Успокоиться и заснуть никак не получалось, а еще он, набегавшись за день, выдул два стакана воды и кружку чая, и теперь вся эта вода просилась обратно.  
Тоору выскользнул из-под одеяла и тихо прошел в туалет. Возвращаясь к себе, прислушался: родители о чем-то спорили.  
— Ты должна наконец отвести его к специалистам, ты это понимаешь? — сердито говорил отец.  
— Мы справимся сами, — отвечала мама.  
— Ты уже справилась, как я посмотрю. Такая же ненормальная, как твой сын, не можешь отличить бред от реальности.  
— Он и твой сын! — Тоору впервые слышал, чтобы мама так резко отвечала отцу.  
— Я в этом не уверен.  
— Что?  
— Мой сын был бы адекватным ребенком.  
— Да как ты можешь так говорить?  
— Твой-то друг был не такой уж воображаемый, а?  
— Послушай, мы, в конце концов, можем провести генетический анализ, — сказала мама как-то вдруг очень спокойно.  
— Сдурела? У нас нет на это денег.  
— Деньги всегда можно найти. Просто тебя это не устраивает. Ты не хочешь знать правду, ты хочешь обвинять меня во всех своих неудачах.  
— Да что ты вообще понимаешь! Неблагодарная дрянь!  
— Хватит. Я больше не собираюсь это слушать.  
Спрятаться Тоору не успел. Мама вышла из кухни и увидела его.  
— Ох, малыш, — она побледнела. — Ты не спишь? Ты все слышал, да?  
Тоору кивнул.  
Мама подхватила его на руки:  
— Пойдем. Я посижу с тобой, пока ты не уснешь.  
— Мама, — сказал он, уткнувшись ей в шею, — почему папа так говорит?  
— Потому что ему очень тяжело. У него много проблем на работе.  
— Он меня не любит.  
— Ну что ты, сынок. Папа тебя любит, просто он очень устает сейчас…  
— Он сказал, что он не мой папа. Как это?  
Если папа — не папа, то тогда кто он? Чужой человек, который зачем-то живет с ними?  
Если подумать, то так оно и было. Папа стал каким-то чужим: всегда занят, всегда на работе, всегда говорит с ним так, словно Тоору в чем-то провинился.  
Раньше было не так. Тоору помнил, как они ходили втроем на фестиваль, и папа покупал ему и маме данго. У Тоору была слишком большая для него лисья маска, в ней было плохо видно и тяжело дышать, но зато мама смеялась и спрашивала: “Кто этот маленький милый лисенок?”, а Тоору, хохоча, выглядывал из-под маски и кричал: “Это я!”  
Тоору подумал, что на фестиваль можно сходить и с мамой. И будет очень даже здорово. Вот если бы еще Хаджиме мог пойти с ними…  
Внутри что-то натянулось, и слезы опять подступили к глазам.  
— Мама… Но Хаджиме… Он всё равно настоящий! — Тоору всхлипнул.  
— Тише, котенок, — мама усадила его на постель. — Давай, залезай под одеяло.  
— Ты мне не веришь?  
— Знаешь… пока мы его не видели, никак нельзя доказать, что он и правда существует…  
— Мама? — а ведь он уже почти поверил, что мама на его стороне.  
— Но вообще-то доказательств, что он воображаемый, у меня тоже нет, — продолжила мама, и Тоору кинулся ей на шею, шмыгая носом.  
— Эй, только не надо вытирать нос о мою кофточку! Все-все. Я тоже тебя люблю. Давай, засыпай, уже совсем поздно. Скоро тебе придется привыкать рано вставать в школу каждый день.  
Тоору кое-что вспомнил:  
— Мам, а что такое психушка?  
Мама нахмурилась:  
— Это такая специальная закрытая больница.  
— Она плохая?  
В больнице Тоору был однажды, как раз когда подвернул ногу. Ничего особенно страшного с ним там не делали, врачи и медсестры были милые и заботливые. Представить себе, чем может быть плоха больница, он не мог.  
— Да уж не очень хорошая. Оттуда нельзя выйти. Как из тюрьмы.  
— Ты там была? — ужаснулся Тоору.  
— В кино видела. И в книгах читала. Вот что, Тоору, кое в чем твой отец прав. Люди не любят вещей, которые они не видят или не понимают. И смеются над ними.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что им страшно, а страх легче всего спрятать за насмешкой. Так что в школе про Хаджиме лучше не рассказывать. И при папе тоже не надо больше его упоминать.  
— А тебе рассказывать можно?  
— Да, но только мне. Это будет наш с тобой секрет. Обещаешь?  
Мама протянула ему раскрытую ладонь, и Тоору положил сверху свою ладошку.  
— Обещаю.

На следующий день Тоору не нашел Хаджиме в парке. Обычно он не волновался: Хаджиме приходил не каждый день, иногда вообще пропадал на целую неделю, и Тоору отчаянно по нему скучал. Хаджиме никак не мог это объяснить. Просто говорил, что “не получалось”.  
Но теперь из-за злых слов отца в нем поселились страх и сомнение, которое Тоору тщетно гнал от себя прочь. Что, если Хаджиме больше не придет совсем? Что, если он и правда…  
Нет! Быть такого не может.  
За два дня он совсем извелся. Мультики не радовали, в приставку играть не хотелось, и даже волейбольный матч по телевизору Тоору смотрел без особого интереса. Есть тоже не хотелось, и он сбегал из-за стола, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с отцом, на которого был крепко обижен.  
На третий день с утра шел дождь, но Тоору упросил маму отпустить его погулять и даже покорно напялил дурацкий плащ и резиновые сапоги в желтых утятах. Будь дома отец, он бы ни за что не разрешил болтаться под дождем, но он снова пропадал на своей работе, хотя было воскресенье. Вот и хорошо.  
Хаджиме ждал его. Он уже успел промокнуть под дождем — его родители, видимо, не следили за ним так строго и не одевали по по погоде.  
— Я уже думал, ты не придешь! — обрадовался Хаджиме и помотал головой, стряхивая с торчащих волос капельки дождя, как мокрый пес.  
Тоору подошел и крепко обнял его за шею.  
— Ты чего? — удивился Хаджиме.  
— Они... сказали, что ты не настоящий. Что я тебя придумал.  
— Я вот сейчас покажу не настоящего! — Хаджиме обхватил его за пояс и приподнял. — Уроню в лужу!  
— Эй, перестань! — возмутился Тоору. — Я тебя самого сейчас уроню!  
Ему стало тепло и радостно. Так было всегда рядом с Хаджиме, несмотря на подзатыльники и обидные прозвища.  
Из-за дождя долго оставаться в парке они не могли, а податься было некуда.  
— Ты точно не можешь пойти ко мне домой? — спросил Тоору. — Там только мама, она не будет ругаться.  
— Пока не могу, — вздохнул Хаджиме. — Может быть, попозже получится.  
— Тогда иди к себе, а то дождь и холодно.  
Тоору хотел отдать Хаджиме свой дождевой плащ, но тот отказался брать, а на двоих плащ никак не налезал.  
— Иди, — сказал Тоору. — И возвращайся, когда будет солнце.  
— Вернусь, — улыбнулся Хаджиме. — Я всегда буду к тебе приходить.

*

— Мам, я погулять? — он с топотом сбежал по лестнице. Недавно они переехали в старый, но просторный дедушкин дом, где у Тоору была большая комната под крышей и никто не запрещал ему дружить с тем, с кем ему хочется. И мама вроде бы повеселела.  
Правда, сперва он опасался, что Хаджиме не найдет его, и даже раза три ездил на их старое место. В первый раз — с разрешения мамы, только она при этом так вздыхала, что во второй и третий раз Тоору улизнул тайком.  
Но Хаджиме туда не приходил — они наверняка разминулись все три раза.  
Не то чтобы у Тоору были проблемы с общением. И в своей старой школе, и в новой, после переезда, он нашел приятелей за считанные дни. И в волейбольный клуб его взяли сразу же. Играть в команде было поначалу непросто, но весело.  
И все-таки Хаджиме не хватало. Мама была неправа — дело было вовсе не в том, что Тоору скучал без сверстников.  
Нет, он скучал без Хаджиме.

К счастью, тот отыскал Тоору сам.  
Тренировки в этот день не было, и он неспешно брел домой после уроков, разморенный апрельским солнцем, когда чья-то рука легла на его плечо:  
— Привет!  
Тоору подскочил: от неожиданности и от того, что услышал знакомый голос.  
— Хаджиме! Ты пришел! Я… мы переехали… — принялся оправдываться он. — Я ходил на старое место, но тебя не было…  
— Я понял, — кивнул тот. — Ходил до твоего дома. И потом до школы. Узнавал, в какую ты перешел.  
— Ты добрался аж до моей старой школы? Тьфу, что я говорю, ты же здесь, на другом конце города! Как у тебя получилось?  
— Очень хотел тебя найти, — улыбнулся Хаджиме, и Тоору снова затопило искрящейся радостью от встречи, как тогда, когда отец убеждал, что его друг не настоящий. Только в тот день шел дождь, а сейчас можно было не только броситься на шею, но и повалить Хаджиме на яркую весеннюю траву, усыпанную вишневыми лепестками, и укусить от избытка чувств, а потом вопить от щекотки, потому что тот, конечно же, не остался в долгу.

Появлялся Хаджиме теперь еще реже, чем раньше. И у него не было мобильного. Тоору мама купила мобильный телефон совсем недавно, и он быстро оценил преимущества нового способа связи. Тем более, что контролировали его не слишком строго: мама устроилась работать и была весь день занята.  
Она, кажется, тоже окончательно уверилась, что друг Тоору — вымышленный. Тем более, что время шло, а мобильником он так и не обзавелся. Даже когда Тоору выклянчил у мамы новый, соврав, что случайно уронил телефон с моста в реку, Хаджиме отказался его принять. Сказал виновато:  
— Извини, я бы рад с тобой созваниваться, но туда все равно связь не добивает.

Зато, когда Тоору исполнилось двенадцать, Хаджиме удивил всех, явившись однажды к ним домой. На сам день рождения он не прийти не смог, но вечером, когда школьные приятели Тоору уже разошлись по домам, он появился у ворот с плюшевой Годзиллой в руках.  
Годзилла вообще-то нравилась ему самому, а не Тоору, так что это был довольно странный подарок. Но Тоору не стал привередничать — он был слишком рад видеть друга.  
Мама пыталась расспросить Хаджиме о его семье, но тот отмалчивался или отвечал односложно.  
Она решила, что родители Хаджиме — сектанты и живут в какой-то глуши, может даже в другой префектуре.  
— Бедный ребенок, — вздохнула она, когда Хаджиме ушел. — Ты приглашай его к нам домой почаще, что вы по улицам болтаетесь, как беспризорники. Ему, наверное, тяжело добираться в город.  
Тоору не очень понимал, кто такие сектанты, но они ему интуитивно не нравились.  
— Разве такое может быть, что совсем нет связи? — спросил он маму. — И почему он не захотел взять мой старый мобильник? Мог бы звонить оттуда, где есть сеть. Даже просто предупредить, что приедет.  
Про телефон, конечно, пришлось рассказать, но мама не сердилась.  
— Эти люди специально ищут уединенные места, уходят от мира. Мобильными не пользуются нарочно, и детям запрещают. Думаю, Хаджиме не стал брать телефон, потому что его все равно бы отобрали.  
— Психи какие-то, — заключил Тоору. — Как он с ними живет?  
С тех пор каждое расставание было не только грустным, но и тревожным. А каждая новая встреча — еще более долгожданной и полной счастливых воспоминаний. Карманных денег у Хаджиме почти никогда не водилось, что тоже подтверждало мамину версию, но Тоору откладывал свои, и они вдвоем радостно спускали их на кино, сладости, игровые автоматы и парки развлечений. Хотя Хаджиме к видеоиграм относился без особой страсти, ему больше нравилось ходить в музей естественной истории со скелетами динозавров, в зоопарк и аквариум: всякая живность приводила его в восторг. И еще он любил просто играть в волейбол с Тоору — тот щедро делился всем, что узнавал на тренировках.

Потом, повзрослев, Тоору понял, что ему очень повезло с мамой — большинство родителей, заподозрив связи с какой-нибудь сектой, просто прогнали бы пацана куда подальше и запретили своему чаду общаться с ним.

Так продолжалось до второго года средней школы. А потом Хаджиме просто исчез, и Тоору едва не сошел с ума за те два с половиной месяца, что пытался его отыскать. У него ведь не было ничего: ни телефона, на адреса, ни сведений о родителях. В полицию с этим не пойдешь, да его бы там и не стали слушать. Он проводил все свободное время в интернете, изучая информацию о религиозных сектах в Мияги и соседних префектурах, даже пытался самостоятельно поехать в одну из общин за городом, но мама невовремя узнала о его планах и строжайше запретила. Потом они все же поехали вместе, но без толку — их просто не пустили на территорию. Менеджер по связям с общественностью, скользкий тип с противной улыбкой, принял их в здании для посетителей, сочувственно поахал и заверил, что мальчика по имени Хаджиме в их общине никогда не было.

Тоору пообещал себе, что как только немного подрастет, начнет подрабатывать и возобновит поиски. А пока оставалось только с горечью вспоминать их встречи и сожалеть о том, что был слишком беспечен и постеснялся расспросить подробнее хотя бы про родителей.

Потрепанную Годзиллу, которую, как он слишком поздно понял, Хаджиме подарил сам себе и доверил ему на хранение, Тоору сажал на стол, когда делал уроки, и стоически выдерживал ее укоризненный взгляд, а на ночь клал рядом с подушкой.

*

Утренняя тренировка затянулась, и Тоору влетел в класс после начала урока, опасаясь получить нагоняй за опоздание, но сенсея еще не было. Кобаяши-сан появилась через пару минут, а за ней вошел — Тоору аж подпрыгнул — Хаджиме! Тоору сразу его узнал, хотя они не виделись… кажется, уже полтора года? Хаджиме почти не изменился, только стал пошире в плечах и немного подрос. А прическа была все та же — жесткие черные колючки на макушке.  
— Ребята, у нас новый ученик, — объявила сенсей. — Иваизуми Хаджиме. Так получилось, что он опоздал на несколько дней. Пожалуйста, помогите ему освоиться. Иваизуми-кун, вон там есть свободное место, можешь его занять.  
Хаджиме нашел его глазами, уголки его губ чуть приподнялись. Он кивнул, произнося стандартную вежливую формулу “Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне”, словно обращался к Тоору лично, а не ко всему классу. Потом спокойно сел на указанное место — жаль, слишком далеко, не поговорить.

После сумбурного обмена приветствиями на перемене Тоору все-таки дал себя уговорить не прогуливать остальные уроки и дотерпеть до конца занятий.  
— Я только что пришел в школу, не могу же я сразу начать сачковать! — сказал Хаджиме. — После уроков покажу тебе, где я теперь живу.  
— Значит, ты все-таки насовсем переехал?  
— Да. Теперь — да.  
По пути Тоору забежал домой, торжественно вынес ту самую Годзиллу и вручил ее Хаджиме.  
— Эй, это же твой подарок, — возразил он.  
— Нет, это твой подарок. Если бы я тогда догадался, я бы сам ее тебе купил, ну да ладно… Зато она все это время жила у меня.  
Он чуть не проболтался, что до сих пор обнимает игрушку во сне, но вовремя прикусил язык.

Квартира была крохотная: комнатка, в которой едва хватало места для дешевого письменного стола с книжной полкой и футона, кухонный уголок, ванная с душевой кабинкой и туалетом. Самый необходимый минимум.  
— А где живут родители? Тут же совсем тесно.  
— А их нет, — пожал плечами Хаджиме.  
— Как это — нет? — ошеломленно спросил Тоору. — Разве ты можешь жить один? Ты ведь несовершеннолетний!  
— Да вот как-то живу, — усмехнулся Хаджиме. — До совершеннолетия не так уж долго осталось. Главное, чтобы никто не узнал. Ты только не проболтайся, а то меня загребут куда-нибудь…  
— Они что, умерли?  
— Зачем? Их просто никогда не было.  
Что за бред...  
— Подожди, но школа… Как ты устроился в Аоба Джосай? Нужны ведь всякие бумаги… Мама их два месяца собирала, ругалась страшно.  
— У меня есть все нужные бумаги.  
— Ты что... ты подделал документы? А деньги? Как ты платишь за эту квартиру? За еду?  
Тоору чувствовал, что с Хаджиме все непросто, и что он если и не нарушает закон, то балансирует на грани. Что же все-таки произошло с его семьей? Действительно попали в секту? Или, может, они из мафии?  
Его, мальчика из не то чтобы богатой, но достаточно обеспеченной и вполне законопослушной семьи, это слегка нервировало. Пожалуй, больше даже скрытность Хаджиме, чем его возможные криминальные связи.  
Куда он исчезал? Где жил до того, как поселился в этой квартире? Он явно въехал сюда перед самым началом учебного года: здесь было слишком пусто, чисто и функционально. И кто за ним присматривал, когда он был совсем маленьким, если у него “нет родителей”?  
— Ну, небольшой запас пока есть, но денег надо будет еще раздобыть, — Хаджиме прикусил губу.  
Вот, снова. Не “заработать”, а “раздобыть”.  
— Послушай… — Тоору заглянул ему в глаза, — Я никому не расскажу, честно. Но я хочу знать о тебе больше.  
— А ты поверишь?  
Хаджиме не отводил взгляда, смотрел прямо, честно и требовательно.  
И Тоору ответил:  
— Да.  
Потому что отказаться значило снова потерять Хаджиме. Скорее всего — навсегда. Кем бы он ни был, сейчас он больше всего нуждался в доверии. А Тоору нуждался в нем.

*

Это походило на пересказ какой-нибудь фантастической манги или голливудского фильма-антиутопии. Поверить было непросто, но он пообещал. К тому же, рассказ Хаджиме прекрасно объяснял и его исчезновения, и отсутствие связи.  
Потому что в параллельном мире не работает роуминг.

У Хаджиме действительно не было родителей в привычном понимании этого слова. Он появился на свет в маточном репликаторе, как и большинство детей его поколения. Только комбинация генов получилась нестандартная — где-то вкралась ошибка, и он оказался непохожим на партию остальных близнецов-клонов, которые “вывелись” в его блоке.  
— По правилам меня должны были сразу же выбраковать, но почему-то оставили. Я даже не знаю, кого мне за это благодарить. Уникальный шанс, один на миллион. Меня не просто не выкинули в утилизатор, меня в три года заметили на тестировании и забрали на другой уровень.

Мир Хаджиме принадлежал единой глобальной Корпорации — абсолютно весь, со всеми потрохами. Когда-то корпораций было несколько, конкурирующих друг с другом, но в итоге самые крупные все же слились в одну, пожрав более мелкую рыбешку. А о таких штуках, как территориальные государства, никто не вспоминал уже лет сто.

В нижней части пирамиды находилась, как и в любой другой пирамиде, самая примитивная рабочая сила. Поскольку для физической работы людей давно не использовали — неэффективно, — человеческий мозг служил основой для симбионтных машинно-органических вычислений. По скорости и объемам обработки информации люди, конечно, не могли потягаться с машинами, особенно в одиночку, но обучаемость и пластичность человеческой психики все еще давала им преимущество.

— Ну, как сказать, преимущество… Никому я на минус-уровнях родиться не пожелаю, — добавил Хаджиме.  
В свои неполные шестнадцать он говорил как взрослый. Да и раньше всегда казался старше своего возраста — теперь Тоору понимал, почему.

Каждая человеческая особь была, в той или иной мере, рабом Корпорации, и каждая платила своего рода налог: присоединялась к вычислительным кластерам раз в сутки на определенное время.  
На минус-уровнях временная квота доходила до восьмидесяти процентов. И именно там началась жизнь Иваизуми Хаджиме — если это вообще можно назвать жизнью.

— Это твое настоящее имя? — спросил Тоору.  
— Нет, конечно. Я выбрал его, когда понял, какие имена в ходу у вас. А там у меня был номер и имя виртуальной личности, из стандартного набора. Как у всех.  
— Оно очень хорошее, — Тоору улыбнулся. Имя Хаджиме ему и правда нравилось. — А как ты вообще к нам попал?  
— Сейчас, все по порядку расскажу.

Участвовать в кластерах начинали примерно с трех лет.  
— Со скольки? — потрясенно переспросил Тоору.  
— С трех. Мозг детей от трех до пяти-шести лет работает намного эффективнее, чем у взрослого. Но это не значит, что взрослые освобождаются от корпоративной квоты.  
— То есть, это что, получается, пожизненное рабство? Как в древности?  
— Получается, что так, — кивнул Хаджиме. — Импланты ставят в возрасте от полутора до трех лет, так они лучше приживаются. Как только выходят на полную мощность — так сразу и на галеры.  
— А что за импланты?  
— Бесконтактные. А ты думал, как в “Матрице”? Хотел пощупать дырку в голове? — невесело засмеялся Хаджиме. Тоору слегка покраснел: именно про такой вариант он и первым делом и подумал. Ну и вообще… верилось во все это до сих пор с трудом, а дырка для штекера — хоть какое-то доказательство.  
— У меня оказалась, как я уже говорил, нестандартная комбинация генов, — продолжил друг. — Не только внешность, но и реакции, ответы на стандартные вопросы. Нас всех тестируют, перед тем как первый раз запустить в кластер в безопасном режиме. Вот тогда они и решили, что я от меня больше пользы будет на другом уровне.

Ему повезло немного подняться в пирамиде: чуть ниже корп-квота — процентов пятьдесят-шестьдесят, — немного больше личной свободы, более интересные задачи, иногда даже индивидуальные, а не просто тупое прокачивание через себя массивов данных. Маленький Хаджиме поначалу был в восторге, но быстро сообразил, что и здесь он — на коротком поводке.  
— Импланты нужны не только для интеграции в сети. Через них нас контролируют.

Любой ребенок любит играть, и на четвертом уровне, где свободного времени было побольше, Хаджиме увлекся моделированием живых сообществ — виртуальным, конечно. Никаких настоящих животных в его мире давно не было — только имитации.  
И примерно в то же время он открыл, что импланты можно иногда блокировать.  
— Не сам, конечно, подсказали, — объяснил он. — Сам бы я не додумался.  
А вот лазейку в другой мир он обнаружил самостоятельно, хотя и случайно. И сперва принял этот мир за новую игру с крутой графикой и 5D-эффектами.  
Только спустя несколько месяцев до него дошло, что эта “игра” — его единственный шанс на другую жизнь.  
На свободу.

— Значит, ты поэтому приходил так редко? Только в свободное время?  
Тоору все еще дико было от мысли, что его лучший друг работал на какую-то сраную Корпорацию с трехлетнего возраста, в то время как он сам в свои пятнадцать разве что у себя в комнате прибирался, да и то раз в полгода.  
— Ну да, я же не хотел, чтобы они что-то узнали. Можно было уходить только когда я не задействован в кластере, и не каждый раз: чтобы они не поняли, что я блокирую импланты. Меня в семь лет перевели на шестой уровень, там свободного времени больше, но и контроль строже.  
— А почему ты не мог ходить везде?  
— Я тогда еще недостаточно изучил все функции. Думал, что глушить контроль достаточно, и не знал, что в имплантах есть ограничения на физические перемещения тела. У меня просто ноги не шли дальше определенного расстояния от точки выхода.  
— Хаджиме… А что теперь? Как ты смог уйти насовсем? — с тревогой спросил Тоору. —Ты их совсем отключил?  
— Совсем они отключаются только после смерти носителя, — ответил Хаджиме и добавил беспечно: — Да не парься ты, я их надежно заблокировал. Заплатил одному чуваку… знаешь, я там не один такой, кто хочет выгадать пару сотен часов жизни для себя лично. Черный рынок работает везде.  
— Мне все равно жутко.  
Хаджиме посмотрел ему в глаза:  
— Но ты мне веришь?  
— Я… в шоке, — признался Тоору. — Я про такое только в кино смотрел. Но ты мой лучший друг, я не могу тебе не верить.  
— Спасибо.  
— Слушай, но как же ты теперь будешь жить? А если кто-то узнает, что у тебя нет родителей?  
— Надо продержаться до совершеннолетия. Поможешь мне придумать правдоподобную легенду?  
— Хаджиме… извини, что спрашиваю, но… где ты все-таки берешь деньги на жизнь?  
— А, — хитро улыбнулся тот, — стащил в нашем адище несколько полезных идеек. Тут до них все равно скоро додумаются, так или иначе, так что никаких технологических революций они не совершат. Но деньги за них платят.  
Хаджиме, как Тоору и думал, действительно балансировал на грани закона: документы у него явно поддельные, да и продажа технологических новшеств из другого мира — сомнительный бизнес. Но можно ли за это осуждать человека, который посмел — и смог — сбежать из рабства?  
— Хаджиме… я так рад, что ты пришел насовсем, — сказал Тоору абсолютно искренне и обнял его.

*

А потом началась самая обычная школьная жизнь и — волейбол. Хаджиме хоть не играл в команде с начальной школы, как большинство ребят, но он тренировался с Тоору — и оба быстро стали самыми заметными игроками среди первогодок. А еще сдружились с Мацукавой и Ханамаки, на второй год обучения в старшей школе из них получился довольно крепкий костяк команды.  
Тоору ужасно нравилось, что Хаджиме легко влился в команду, нравилось пасовать ему, гордиться его удачными атаками…  
Правда, характер у него был тот еще. Дружба дружбой, но Хаджиме и в семь лет не давал ему спуску, а теперь, когда находился рядом почти все время — подмечал каждый промах, не скупился на подзатыльники и безжалостно высмеивал его “фан-клуб” вместе с этими двумя ехиднами, Макки и Маццуном.  
Ну так на то они и настоящие друзья, а не воображаемые.

За два года тревога почти отпустила Тоору. Хаджиме совсем освоился, и в команде его явно любили больше, чем капитана. Тоору немного ревновал, но на самом деле радовался за него. Он совсем не выглядел чужаком, и его полный фантастических деталей рассказ почти забылся.  
Правда, он до сих пор жил в своей микроскопической квартирке один, и никого туда не приглашал, кроме Тоору. Вместе они сочинили для Хаджиме родителей в длительной загранкомандировке и вредных соседей-стукачей, которые не любят шумные компании. Командой или узкой тусовкой третьегодок собирались чаще всего у Мацукавы или у самого Тоору.

А Тоору начал замечать за собой странное. Вроде бы, ему нравились девочки, а девочкам нравился он, так что никаких проблем в общении с женским полом вроде не возникало. Но даже когда Тоору встречался с кем-то, мысленно почему-то все равно всегда обращался к Хаджиме. И дело было не только в волейболе или в его тайнах, в которые был посвящен только Тоору.  
Просто хотелось делиться с ним всем. Вообще всем. Впечатлениями от фильмов и манги, мыслями, вкусной едой, фотографиями сендайских улиц… Тоору ни одной их своих бывших девушек не посылал столько сообщений и снимков. Каждый вечер он желал Хаджиме спокойной ночи и не засыпал, не получив ответного “тебе тоже”.  
И почему-то все чаще хотелось задержать руку, когда они касались друг друга привычными дружескими жестами.  
Эти мысли немного пугали, но одновременно доставляли удовольствие. Особенно когда он случайно ловил обращенный на него непривычно мягкий и задумчивый взгляд Хаджиме.

Недели две подобных размышлений в конце концов привели Тоору к мысли, что стоит поговорить начистоту и определиться, есть ли у него основания думать, что лучший друг в него влюблен, или же это все его буйная фантазия.  
В том, что влюблен он сам, сомнений уже не было, но навязываться Тоору не собирался.

В четверг зал у них отжали для какого-то дурацкого собрания, на улице лил проливной дождь и тренировку пришлось отменить совсем. Хаджиме ушел домой сразу после уроков, а Тоору задержался в читальном зале библиотеки. И зря — там его подстерегла одна из активисток “фан-клуба”, а у Тоору сегодня совершенно не было настроения с ними общаться. Наоборот, он хотел поговорить с Хаджиме, и уже вышел за ворота школы, когда получил от него странное сообщение: “У меня через 12 минут. ВАЖНО.”  
Квартира Хаджиме была недалеко от школы: обычным шагом минут пятнадцать-семнадцать, но если это срочно, можно и пробежаться…  
Что там у него случилось? И почему именно двенадцать минут?

Тоору еще не успел убрать мобильник в карман, как тот снова показал входящее сообщение: “Дефибриллятор в ванной”.

Что? ЧТО?

Он бежал так, как не бегал ни за одним мячом в своей жизни. Бежал и проклинал самыми страшными проклятиями ту несчастную и ни в чем не повинную барышню, что посмела задержать его. И вспоминал беспечно брошенную фразу: “Полностью импланты отключаются только после смерти носителя”.  
Дождь стих, и он несся по лужам, не замечая, как грязь летит из-под кроссовок на спину.  
Тоору уже был рядом с домом, но что-то словно толкнуло его. Увидев, как из подъезда, где была квартира Хаджиме, выходит высокий мужчина в неприметном сером плаще, он инстинктивно попятился и встал в тень. Мужчина оглянулся по сторонам и продолжил путь, а Тоору, выжидая, считал секунды и молился. Дождавшись, когда он уйдет, прыжками поднялся по лестнице, перескакивая через ступени...   
Дверь в квартиру была приоткрыта. Хаджиме лежал на полу навзничь и не дышал.

Он сразу понял, что никакая помощь не успеет, если он сам ничего не сделает немедленно. Тоору метнулся в ванную комнату и действительно нашел в шкафчике портативный дефибриллятор (что за черт, откуда Хаджиме знал, что он понадобится?)

Хорошо, что курсы первой помощи они проходили совсем недавно. Тоору еще помнил последовательность действий: пока дефибриллятор заряжается — непрямой массаж сердца и искусственное дыхание. Потом — дефибриллиция. Если не получилось запустить сердце — повысить напряжение, продолжать непрямой массаж и вентиляцию легких…

Обычно это делают вдвоем, но у Тоору не было никого, кто мог бы ему помочь...  
Только он сам. И он справится.

Реанимировать получилось со второго разряда. Хаджиме закашлялся, задышал самостоятельно, потом наконец открыл глаза.

— Ты пришел... Спа… Спасибо, — у него снова случился приступ кашля.  
— Ты… Что это сейчас было? Что ты вообще творишь, идиот?! — голос Тоору звучал зло, но злился он не всерьез. Просто очень сильно испугался.  
— Окончательное отключение имплантов по причине смерти, — ответил Хаджиме. — Они меня нашли, но я успел подготовиться. Ты знаешь, что человек может произвольно замедлить сердечный ритм до полной остановки? Это очень трудно контролировать, но возможно. А у имплантов есть небольшой баг — они не различают клиническую и биологическую смерть.  
— Двенадцать минут? — только и смог спросить Тоору.  
— Меня успели предупредить. Я примерно знал, в какой момент он войдет в квартиру. Ну и пять-шесть минут после после полной остановки сердца, до необратимого изменения тканей. Прости, я не мог сказать раньше, — виновато добавил он.  
— Дефибриллятор ты купил заранее, и тренировался в этой своей остановке сердца — тоже, — жестко возразил Тоору. — Значит, мог.  
— Ну, а смысл? Чтобы ты дергался, дежурил у моей квартиры и забывал, какой рукой подавать?  
Тоору только сейчас сообразил, что сидит на полу и прижимает Хаджиме к себе, судорожно гладя по плечам и спине.  
— Идиот, ну какой же идиот, — сказал он. — Неужели нельзя было придумать что-то другое?  
— Нельзя. Либо этот их… засланец установил бы мою смерть и отключение имплантов, либо убрал бы меня сам. А если бы рядом оказался свидетель — то и его тоже. То есть тебя.  
— Я ведь мог опоздать.  
— Но ты успел.  
Доверие. Когда Хаджиме вырвался из этого своего ненормального антиутопического мира, он искал того, кому можно доверить свое сердце и самую жизнь. И нашел.  
Как после этого можно притворяться, что не чувствуешь того, что чувствуешь?  
Он ведь так и так собирался поговорить откровенно, так чего откладывать.

— Я, между прочим, шел сказать тебе одну важную вещь, — сказал Тоору притворно-сердито. — А ты устроил тут бардак вместо романтического момента.  
— Романтического? — Хаджиме поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся.  
— Не знаю, что мы будем с этим делать, но я хочу, чтобы ты был в курсе. Я тебя люблю. И не вздумай смеяться.  
— Значит, я не ошибся, — сказал Хаджиме и потянулся к нему.

**Author's Note:**

> коллажи-иллюстрации:   
> https://sun6-14.userapi.com/c856124/v856124623/17c4af/ATjypi4hXX8.jpg  
> https://sun9-29.userapi.com/c856024/v856024885/17f408/yBcX8uqnydI.jpg


End file.
